


burn my lungs

by junew



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Again, Drabble, M/M, i dont smoke so irdk how it works but anyways, originally for a different pairing, rated t for smoking, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 10:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junew/pseuds/junew
Summary: just turning old fics to tbz fics... sorry... im just bored.this was originally for a different pairing so... if you've read it before... then hello again. i'd probably be doing this a lot in the future so watch out or smn LOLif u don't like the idea, don't read!





	burn my lungs

**Author's Note:**

> just turning old fics to tbz fics... sorry... im just bored.  
> this was originally for a different pairing so... if you've read it before... then hello again. i'd probably be doing this a lot in the future so watch out or smn LOL 
> 
> if u don't like the idea, don't read!

Jaehyun fumbles with the lighter, his freezing hands shaking as he lights up a stick. It takes him a few tries before he was able to light up the cigarette between his lips, making Juyeon behind him laugh, his broad shoulders shaking against Jaehyun's back. 

He huffs and elbows Juyeon while attempting to get out of his hold, but Juyeon only pulled him closer from where they are sitting on, Jaehyun's back against Juyeon's chest, wrapping his arms tighter around Jaehyun's hips, his warm breath hitting the older's neck in a perfect way. 

The older gives up his attempt to escape, shoulders sagging, and finally, finally resting his head against Juyeon's chest.

Jaehyun adjusts his head slightly to get a view of Juyeon's face only to see the younger already staring back at him.

"What?" Jaehyun asks him, finally taking a long drag.

"Nothing," Juyeon answers him, shrugging his shoulders.

Jaehyun scoffs at Juyeon's answer, blowing smoke on the younger's face. Juyeon hates it when he does that, but Jaehyun sure does love pissing him off. The younger scrunched his nose in disgust, making Jaehyun laugh breathily.

There was a comfortable silence between them, only their breathing along with the faint noises coming from the cars passing by below them audible.

Juyeon takes Jaehyun's hand, bringing the fingers that are holding the cigarette near his mouth, making the older look at him with his eyebrows raised, and finally takes a long drag from it, eyes not leaving Jaehyun's stare.

Jaehyun was expecting Juyeon to do the same thing and blow the smoke on his face, but what he was expecting did not come.

Instead, Juyeon puts both of his hands on Jaehyun's cheeks, cupping it and pressing it together to open his mouth. He put his lips on Jaehyun's already open ones, smoke finally going out of his mouth, slightly blowing it to pass the tobacco induced air to the older. Jaehyun accepts it by kissing the younger, moving his lips softly against Juyeon's soft ones.

Jaehyun tosses the stick somewhere on the floor and winds his arms around Juyeon's neck, pulling him close, and kissing him with fervor, swiping his tongue on Juyeon's bottom lip from time to time. 

The younger finally reciprocates, equally meeting Jaehyun's tongue in a heated make-out session. He tastes the stench of tobacco on both of their mouths, it's definitely gross, but Jaehyun's kissing him back passionately, and it makes him sigh into the kiss.

It only takes a few moments for them to pull away from each other, Juyeon leaving a short peck on Jaehyun's chin afterwards. Jaehyun giggles, burying his face on Juyeon's neck, kissing it, and pulling him closer, cigarette already long gone and forgotten on the floor.

Juyeon buries his face on Jaehyun's hair, inhaling a faint scent of vanilla, probably from when he showered earlier in the morning.

"You're lame," Jaehyun says against Juyeon's neck, making Juyeon shiver.

"Yeah, but you're lamer for buying it," Juyeon fights back, yelping when Jaehyun bites his neck hard.

**Author's Note:**

> like i said!! i'd probably do more of... turning my old published fics to newer versions... i am SO SORRY for being so damn lazy... literally lack of creativity nowadays. i'm hella drained. but anyways! thank you for reading! i love jumil <3
> 
> title came from panic! at the disco's nicotine cuz it's very fitting


End file.
